


Mother Knows Best

by FanficIsLove



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alive Mary Winchester, Castiel's First Kiss, First Kiss, Fluffy, Hurt Dean Winchester, M/M, Motherhood, Shipper!Sam, shipper!mary, so very fluffy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-27
Updated: 2016-10-27
Packaged: 2018-08-27 10:38:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8398345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FanficIsLove/pseuds/FanficIsLove
Summary: Mary reminisces about early motherhood with Castiel.





	

With Sam and Dean out of the bunker researching for a case for just the two of them to work on, Castiel was left to his own devices. Well, not entirely his own. Mary, Sam and Dean's mother, was also with him, but they hadn't talked all that much since her resurrection. There just wasn't enough for them to talk about. Just about the only thing they had in common was Dean, and Castiel didn't feel too comfortable talking about him as something human in him heavily suspected that she thought there was more going on between her son and the angel (and, admittedly, Sam had bluntly dropped his own observation on him not too long ago that helped his discovery). Despite feeling awkward, Castiel found himself forced to sit beside her. Up close, she really was beautiful. Perhaps that was where Dean got it from.

The pair had been silent for several unbearable minutes before Mary attempted to ease them into a stable conversation. "So, you're an angel, huh?"  
"Yes."  
"How's that?"  
"Sometimes lethal, but mostly okay. It's nice to be a celestial being, when you're not on anyone's bad side." He admitted.  
She nodded, "And how often is that?" She smirked and nudged him with her elbow, earning a confused look.  
"I- it depends." He felt it only right to give her somewhat of an answer.  
Her eyes widened slightly. "I was being- nevermind." She dropped it, "Have you met God?"  
Castiel nodded. "So has Sam." He paused before continuing warily, "...and Dean."  
She made a face at his obvious discomfort, "Has something happened between you two?"  
"No." He said defensively, realising just a millisecond too late that it only made him seem more guilty, "Why?"  
"I don't know. You talk about him like he's dead or something." she shrugged, deciding to change the steadily drying subject by continuing, "You know, I still remember him as a baby." She smiled warmly, fondly recalling the memory.  
Castiel's ears perked up. "I have always found the concept of motherhood rather fascinating."  
Her eyes looked at him kindly as though he were a child himself. "Really?" Castiel nodded. "I don't know, you just never really struck me as... the type." She discarded the thought, picking up where she had left off prior. "He was the smallest in the unit. Six pounds five ounces." He nodded incouragingly at her, prompting her to continue. "John was always so worried about him, he even set an alarm every hour from two in the morning for the first few weeks, until I threatened him and made him stop." Her laughter was short but genuine.  
"Interesting." Castiel noted, "Even when he isn't here, you can really tell how much you really love him."  
"I would hope so."  
"What else can you remember?" He asked eagerly, "About being a mother." He clarified.  
"Pretty much all of it." She chuckled, "It feels like it was just yesterday. God, I can't believe it's been thirty-four years. Anyway, my favourite thing about it has to be 'kissing it better'."  
"What?"  
"You know, when a child bumps their head or scrapes their knee - just hurts themself in any way, really - you have to kiss it better." She explained, "It's a pretty conventional thing to do. Most moms do it."  
"Oh." Castiel said, "I've never heard of that before. What a peculiar thing to do."  
Mary hummed her agreement, spinning around when she heard the door to the bunker open and her two sons enter, cutting their conversation off.

* * *

Castiel knocked on Dean's bedroom door. No response came, so he decided to take matters into his own hands. Swinging the door open, he found Dean sat on the floor with his legs crossed and pictures layed out before him, admiring what the angel could not see clearly. As he drew closer, he noticed that they were pictures from Dean's youth of him and his mother together, Dean normally held lovingly yet securely in her arms, wide smiles painted on both of their faces. Castiel could understand if Dean had been smiling, but he wasn't. Instead, Dean had his head in his hands and was frantically trying to wipe away any tears and hoped they went by unnoticed. Unfortunately for him, he had no such luck.  
"Dean?" Castiel called timidly, "Are you... crying?"  
"No."  
He lay a hand gently on the strong shoulder, atop the piles of jacket and undershirt. "Yes, you are." He took a seat beside the eldest Winchester, "What's wrong? I don't understand. These are happy memories." He motioned to the pictures sprawled haphazardly across the cold floor.  
Dean raised his eyebrows and pulled his mouth together tightly, but not into a smile. "I know... I know. I know they're happy pictures and I remember them being taken like it was only yesterday, but they make me unhappy."  
"Why?"  
"Well, Cas, it's not what's there, but rather what isn't."  
"I don't understand." He tilted his head in confusion.  
"Sure, there's nice pictures of me and mom, even some of dad, but there's none of Sammy. I mean, how is it fair that I get all of the keepsakes and he has, well... nothing?"  
"That's not true."  
"Isn't it?" Dean retorted, "Because the way I see it, I got everything that he deserved so much more. Sometimes, I wish I wasn't even born so he could--"  
Castiel had moved closer during his rambling and brought their lips together, initiating a soft kiss. Pulling away, he realised what he had done with the shocked look on Dean's face.  
"I- I don't..."  
"Why?" Dean said breathlessly.  
"Well, you were hurting yourself with the mean words you were saying..." He trailed off, trying to string together a coherent sentence that conveyed what he wanted to say, "So I kissed it better."  
Dean was silent for a moment until he let the word, "Mom." slip out.  
"Yes, she did play some part--"  
"No, _mom_." He physically span Castiel around, revealing a rather smug looking Mary leaning against the open door frame.  
As she stood to leave, she called over her shoulder, "Well, Dean, when I said that angels were watching over you, I guess I was more right than I knew."


End file.
